User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Buffymybasset page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Ygritte "Punjabiknight" is being incalcitrant over on the Ygritte page: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ygritte?action=history He's engaged in a revert-edit war, insisting on changing back the proper spelling of "color" to "colour", even as I explained in my edit summaries that this wiki functions on standard American English. --The Dragon Demands 16:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well. I don't mean to be a pain. But honestly I don't know American English as well as I do Canadian English, and it'll just be annoying for you guys to keep tracking down my edits and changing them, so yeah. Also the reason I'm irked by dragondemands is because the first day I got here, he went on my profile and began asking if i had licensing agreements for this and that, which I thought was a bit weird, and also on his page he called my form of English "embarrassing" which didn't make me like him very much. Sorry for the trouble I've caused.--Punjabiknight :Yes, we don't expect you to write in American English. We just expect you not to *revert edits that change the spelling to American English*. As for warning you about your image licensing agreement...licensing of images is a serious matter on this wikis, and had *I* not asked about that images licensing, one of the Administrators like Opark77 would assuredly have asked you the EXACT same question within a 24 hour period.--The Dragon Demands 18:02, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Thank you Opark77. They have been logged. -- 01:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for working on the quotes. I don't think The Dragon Demands reverted any edits, he just replaced the opening quote and moved your quote down to a quote section on Gilly. They are both good quotes but I do prefer The Dragon Demands one as I said on the talk page, because it is about both Gilly's personality and Sam's affection for her. I don't think anyone is trying to undo your work; it is probably just that seeing quotes in recent changes triggered their own memory of a good quote about the character. Try not to take changes personally and please know that your hard work is appreciated.--Opark 77 18:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) to me Queen Buffy, So, I have you to blame for the way I was treated directly after I had signed up. That was malicious and denegrades the Game of Thrones Wiki. If this is how you treat fellow persons in pursuing like-minded interests then the idea of exchanging and celebrating information is dead. I have reviewed your profile and understand that you have done a lot for the advancement of Game of Thrones Wiki but if you continue to monopolize the information presented then no one else would have an opportunity to add to it, defeating the purpose of Wiki. For you to be appointed as an admin is an outrage. No admin should abuse their powers that inhibit the spread of information especially on a Wiki forum. You have blocked me with no previous history of malcontent. I have done nothing to offneded you prior to joining and for me to be treated like this is an outrage. Thank you for your time, Rob Crap! I thought I might be doing it wrong again. "promotional" for promotional images; ok! So Do I upload here, http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles or on the episode page (etc) where it shows the 3 lil pics off on the right? OHHH K!!! Tell me if I did it correctly! http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doreah_%26_Danny_w_Dragons.png#Licensing K, well I fixed all the ones from b4, but now I have to go back and take out what you told me to. :( But at least I was mostly correct! Also on the dragons page there were 2 pics that looks kinda aline, but not really. I just add more writing so they weren't so close together :) oh wait, also, how to I delete the category stuff? All it reads is 'add category' it doesn't tell me how to delete one. For i think 2 others I put in the wrong episode, but it wouldn't let me/I couldn't figure out how to delete it. Oh yes! K, I don't see an edit, just this.. WOW!!!! I always have it closed, so forget it's even apart of this. :( ..That's sad...Would you believe I go to Stanford too? Even Sadder! oh that's no problem. My mistake, so I should fix it! Thanks 4 your help!!! <3 Will do! Uhh, I'mm so glad too! I wish all the wikis had the same process for uploading pictures! Make things easier! Well appreciate the vote of confidence! -Lorisa214 --~ Lorisa! 04:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ~Got it! :) --~ Lorisa! 04:48, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You too! --~ Lorisa! 04:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sure, for a bit. Jayden Matthews 06:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) rains of castamere Hello queen buffy if this message can reach you, This ip adrres has been bloked for three months on the fact that i removed content from the page "rains of castamere" . Unfortunatly because of the block i have been unable to reach queenbuffy in order to discuss it. So i must now do this instead. I renoved content from said page because it wans,t supposed to be there. De rains of castamere only has the following stanzas as can be read in the books And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. However on the page here there are extra stanzas which are in fact stanzas from a fan made version of the song ( link to the creator of that song discussing it http://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/topic/51685-ive-recorded-a-new-version-of-rains-of-castamere/ ) These stanzas were fan made: "O hear my call", the lookout cried, his eye upon the vale "I see sunlight upon armour, many riders on the trail" But still Lord Reyne of Castamere harped on his elegy: "No stripling boy, untried by arms, will play Lord over me." And so he spoke, and so he spoke, the lord of Castamere, But now rains weep o'er his halls, with no one there to hear. The lions at the gate had come To lift his infant heirs on spears. That,s thereason why i removed it from the page. Hopefully this message reaches you and i hope you can see why i did what i did Greetings from holland P.s. I had to use a different pc for this, unfortunatly i can only use it temporaly so please respond quick or lift the ban on my ip adress. 11:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :He's right. Check my message on this IP address's talk page. I have made the fixes. He should be unblocked.--The Dragon Demands 15:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The block is lifted,thank you. I understand the situation know, i will register if i want to edit something else on this wiki. Next time i will also explain why i do what i do on the editor page. Again thanks for lifting the block. Greetings from holland.